It's For You
by Net Girl
Summary: Winry does something nice for Ed.


Rating:G 

Summary: Winry does something nice for Ed.

Spoilers: Not any, really. Sort of AU, for obvious reasons, set around eps 16/17.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Arakawa Hiromu, Bones, et al., and their many, many well-paid lawyers. I am NOT making any money off this, nor am I trying to infringe on anyone's copyright. Believe that.

Authors' Notes: I like Ed/Winry. There isn't enough fic for them. Also, it's my first attempt at FMA fic. Forgive me.

Questions, Comments, Suggestions: Send to All flames are read, laughed at then deleted with extreme prejudice.

"And love comes, loves shows,  
I give my heart and no one knows

That I do, it's for you ..."

- "It's For You",  
The Beatles

"For You" by Net Girl

"Where is it!"

Alphonse Elric watched as his older brother, Edward, tossed the cushions off of the sofa in Winry Rockbell's living room. He tapped his metal forefingers together as Ed plunged his automail arm into the crevice, his brow furrowing as he deseperately felt around. Al glanced around the room, hoping that Ed wouldn't notice he hadn't attempted to help him out in his quest.

"Dammit!" Ed yanked his hand out of the sofa and whirled around, eyes scanning the rest of the room, which was ransacked. "I know this was the last place I had it. Where could it have gone! You didn't pick it up, did you, Al?"

Al startled a bit when Edward addressed him. "Um ... no, brother, I didn't." He quickly averted his gaze. He was never a good liar. Ed could always see right through him whenever he tried.

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly. "Al ..."

The younger Elric inwardly flinched at the tone of voice Ed used. He still refused to look down on him.

"You know where my watch is, don't you?" It was more of a statement of fact than a question.

The metal fingers tapped together once more. He laughed nervously. "If I did, I would've told you where it is by now, right?" A horrible liar. He didn't even sound remotely convincing to himself.

"Allll ... where is it?"

"Uh ... it's safe. Honest. She won't break it." Ooops. He winced. The cat was out of the bag, so to speak. He'd promised Winry that he wouldn't let Edward find out. She'd also promised him that she wouldn't keep it long enough for Ed to miss it.

"What! You let Winry take my watch!" His face turned several different shades of red and his muttering had become full-blown hysterical raving. "Do you know what she's doing to it right now, Al! Do you know! _She's dissecting it, piece by piece, and I'll never get it back, either!_ Why did you let her do that!"

The front door to the Rockbell's home opened and a proud Winry entered. "Hi!" she brightly greeted. "Oh, Ed, you're already here!" She beamed until she saw the outraged expression on Ed's face and the terrified one on Al's. The blonde girl frowned. "What happened?" A finger suddenly pointed in the middle of her face.

"Where is it? You know what I'm talking about, too."

"Brother ..." Al started as he took a few uncertain steps towards the irritated, smaller figure. He reached out to grab Ed, but yanked his hand back when Edward glared over his shoulder.

"Where's my watch? I know you did something to it!" Ed continued as he focused on Winry before him. "You've been itching to take it apart since we came back!"

Winry's hurt turned into anger. "You're right. I _did_ do something to it!" She reached into the pocket of her coveralls which tied around her waist. After yanking a kerchief from it, she unfurled it to reveal Ed's watch. She picked it up by the chain then shoved it into his face. "There! I'm sorry I tried to do something nice for you!"

Half-stunned, Ed took the watch, then Winry whirled around on her heel and stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. He looked from the closed door to his State Alchemist's watch in his hand. The timepiece glimmered brightly. No signs that Winry had taken it apart. No, the only difference was the fact it was shiny. She'd polished it for him. His automail hand clamped shut around it and his head dropped down, ashamed of what he'd done.

"Brother ... " Al gently placed his hands on Ed's shoulders. "She made me promise not to tell you. She wanted it to be a surprise."

"And I yelled at her," Ed murmured. He shook his head then raised it, staring at the door the girl had stormed out of moments ago.

"Just tell her you're sorry. She'll forgive you."

Ed considered his younger brother's words, then nodded. She would understand, wouldn't she? She understood a lot of things when it came to the Elric brothers. Why they did the things they did. Most of them, anyway.

Outside, Winry sat underneath the nearest tree, her legs tucked underneath her and sniffling as she wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears, even though she wanted to more than anything. Why did he have to get so upset about it? She hadn't hurt his precious pocketwatch. That was all he seemed to care about – that _stupid_ watch.

"Winry?"

She sniffled when she heard Ed beside her. Quickly, she brushed away the newest tears and pretended not to notice him. A moment later, the shiny State Alchemist's watch dangled in front of her eyes. She followed that up to the automail arm, then proceeded from the arm to the boy attached to it.

"Thank you." He drew the shimmering watch back to himself, looking on it with a new set of eyes. "And ... I'm sorry, about shouting at you."

Winry slowly rose to her feet. She stared at him for almost a solid minute; her hands balled into fists at her sides at the same time. She wanted to keep on being mad at him but she found it difficult. Not with the way he spoke to her andthat almost pathetic look on his face. He truly was sorry. Her scowl gradually gave way to a small smile.

"I guess I _can_ forgive you."

Relief flooded over him. "Really?" Of course she could! This was Winry. His best friend since they were little kids. She couldn't stay angry with him for long.

Her hands clasped together behind her back as her smile turned slightly more coy. "Yes, really. But you have to do something for me first," she replied, sweetly.

His face fell. "Huh?" His brow furrowed in suspicion. "What?"

"You have to close your eyes!"

Wary now, he grumbled, "Why?"

"Just do it."

"All right! All right!" He closed his eyes.

"No peeking."

"Okay." He wasn't sure of what to expect. Was it a trick to put him off guard so she could punch his lights out? No. Why would she do that? She didn't have any trouble hitting him when he had his eyes open. What else could she possibly have in mind though?

Winry waved a hand in front of Ed's face, just to make certain his eyes were closed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he sighed. He wished she would do whatever the heck it was she planned to - His thoughts were interrupted by the warm touch of Winry Rockbell's lips against his own. Surprised, his eyes flew open. No, it wasn't some weird dream. There she was, kissing him. Even after she stepped back, he continued to stare at her, wide-eyed.

She grinned broadly. "_Now_ I forgive you!"

Blinking, Ed could only watch as Winry, a grin still plastered to her face and humming a happy tune, sidled back towards her house. Winry had ... kissed him? He'd had daydreams when he was younger about it. Was he daydreaming now?

He shook his head. He was wide awake, apparently. He looked down to the well-polished pocketwatch in his automail hand then back to Winry. Then he smiled. Winry Rockbell had kissed him. Wait until he told Al about this. Or maybe not. Maybe, he would keep it to himself, as the one secret he would never share with his brother.


End file.
